1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of apparatus and methods for shielding the body from hostile gunshot activity or bomb explosions. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for the automated introduction of a protective, inflatable shield between the concussive force of a bomb blast or the impact energy of a projectile, and the body of the person at which it is directed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different approaches to the protection of personnel from life-threatening attacks exist. Examples of such approaches include bullet-proof glass, concrete and steel building structures, armored cars, bullet-proof jackets, and others. The particular avenue taken depends on whether the person is stationary, located in a vehicle, located within a building, or is required to maintain mobility outside the confines of any specific stationary structure.
Many law enforcement agencies have the designated task of protecting public figures from terroristic attacks. Most often this protection is achieved through some combination of passive personnel armor (e.g., previously mentioned bullet-proof vests, etc.), identification and control of potential sniper vantage points, and passive protection such as shields, bullet-proof glass, armor plates, and other devices mentioned previously. Since public figures often desire unrestricted access to the public and commensurate high visibility, traditional ballistic screens and placement of protective personnel in close proximity are often not practical or effective. Therefore, a need exists for an unobtrusive, reactive device that provides adequate ballistic protection. This need can be satisfied by detecting an incoming pistol or rifle ballistic projectile, discriminating that projectile from other potential airborne particles or objects, and activation/deployment of a protective device, prior to the arrival of the projectile at the designated target.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 3,861,710 Okubo January 21, 1975 4,856,436 Campbell August 15, 1989 5,327,811 Price et al. July 12, 1994 4,782,735 Mui et al. November 8, 1988 ______________________________________
Okubo discloses a vehicular safety system having an obstacle detector and an impact detector. These detectors are coupled to a single, inflatable air bag which can be deployed by the activity of either detector. One of the detectors is a Doppler radar for predicting collision with the vehicle, and the other senses impact at the moment it occurs between the vehicle and another object. The air bag is incrementally inflated by signals emanating from either of these detectors, being interposed between the occupants of the vehicle and destructive interior vehicle surfaces.
Campbell discloses an invention to automatically cover electronic equipment for protection from automatic sprinkler systems and other sources of water during the activation of a fire alarm. The cover is deployed by the automatic expansion of spring-loaded telescopic arms which respond to a manual or electronic alarm signal. The cover can be manually reset by rotating and compressing the telescopic arm system to replace the cover into its enclosure. The object of this invention is to protect expensive equipment from fire, smoke, and water damage resulting from fire in the immediate vicinity of the equipment.
Price et al. describes an adaptable bullet-proof vest which makes use of SPECTRA.RTM. materials components. The body armor vest consists of several pieces of SPECTRA SHIELD.RTM. material (consisting of resin bonded fibers) sewn into woven ballistic SPECTRA.RTM. fiber fabric. This combination of woven and non-woven SPECTRA.RTM. components creates increased levels of protection for a bullet-proof vest, while simultaneously reducing weight and bulk.
Finally, Mui et al. speaks to a bullet-proof protection apparatus consisting of a full-length, inflatable body shield which can be carried in a portable fashion. The shield consists of an encased, inflatable mattress which is deployed by manual activation of a pressurized gas source. This invention anticipates the use, storage, and re-use of the mattress.